La merveilleuse vie des shinigamis
by Windystal
Summary: Ah, les shinigamis ont la belle vie: immortels et passant leur temps à couper des Hollows en rondelles... Mais qu'estce qu'ils font entre deux découpages? Minifics et OS sur nos chers dieux de la mort.
1. Vous avez dit innocente?

Titre : Vous avez dit innocente?  
Personnages : 11ème division

Disclaimer : J'aimerais bien les avoir, rien que pour les voir tout le temps se battre, mais bon, ils feraient trop de dégâts, alors je vais les laisser à Kubo.

* * *

Yumichika n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait dire le shinigami le plus innocent de sa promotion. Pour s'en convaincre, il suffisait de se dire qu'il avait demander à rejoindre la 11ème division.  
Et surtout, qu'il avait été accepté.

Pourtant, il s'était laissé allé une fois, à ses débuts.  
Il s'était demandé comment son lieutenant avait réussi à avoir les cheveux _roses_.

Pas que ça le dérangeait -les cheveux de couleurs étranges, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait par ici-.  
Mais quand même.  
_Roses._

Il avait pensé à demander au capitaine, ou à Ikkaku. Idée vite repoussée: le premier ne lui jetterait même pas un regard s'il ne parlait pas de combat à mort, le deuxième ne supportait pas les sujets de conversation tournant autour des cheveux.

Il avait finalement conclu qu'il allait demander directement à son minuscule lieutenant:

-Ken-chan, il dit qu'avant, j'avais les cheveux blancs mais qu'à force, ils ont tout rosis.  
-... A force? A force de quoi?  
-Bah! A force d'avoir plein de sang partout!

C'était ainsi que Yumichika avait appris à ne jamais demander trop de choses sur les personnes qu'ils rencontraient.

Et à ne jamais se fier aux « innocentes petites filles » .


	2. L'Art

Titre: L'Art

Personnages: Renji et Ichigo (pas de couple)

Genre: Drabble (enfin, je suis tombé sur 101 mots, alors j'en ai enlevé un et voilà! )

Notes: Argh, je vais mourir, mon pauvre cœur va exploser, pour la première fois de ma minuscule vie, j'ai eu des reviews. arghh(Bon, c'est normal, c'est la première fois aussi que je publie mais quand même.)

Je remercie donc Nelja, Sakoni et Clewilan pour leur reviews!

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de Bleach et leurs points de vue sur l'art ne sont pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo.  
En espérant que ça vous plaise!

* * *

Renji avait toujours été réellement impressionné par les talents de dessinatrices de Rukia.

Et quand il avait remarqué que son capitaine, son modèle dessinait de la même façon, avec peut-être encore plus de dextérité et d'application, il avait été conquis.

Il avait essayé, longtemps, d'atteindre leur niveau, mais son style était toujours si simple, si banal...

Mais il ne perdrait pas courage!

-Ouah, c'est magnifique c'que tu fais, là!

-Non, Ichigo, je n'égale pas encore le maîtrise de l'Art des Kuchiki! Mais j'y arriverais un jour!

Ichigo, lui, commençait à se demander si "l'Art" à la Soul Society était le même qu'ici.


	3. La grande fête des pères

**Titre: La grande fête... des pères**

Personnages/Couples: On pourrait croire qu'il y a un couple au début, mais ne vous y fiez pas!

Disclaimer: Le monde de Bleach et tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont tous à Tite Kubo. Alors, le temps d'une fête, je les emprunte, mais je les rends tout de suite, hein?

Notes: Nonnn, j'aurais tellement voulu le poster le bon jour, mais toute ma famille s'est liguée sur l'ordi... Nan, franchement, vous trouvez pas ça injuste? Enfin, je savais pas que ça prenait autant de temps d'écrire! Bref...

Merci à tous mes rewieurs! Je vous aime! Et je savais pas que le cœur pouvait battre tellement vite en voyant un simple petit message!

* * *

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux. Pour les refermer aussitôt, aveuglé par le faible rayon de lumière qui passait entre les rideaux de sa chambre et tombait pile sur sa tête. Et puis il avait un sale mal de crâne. 

Courageusement, Ichigo rouvrit les yeux, mais cette fois en se mettant assis sur son lit.

La première impression qu'il eut, c'était qu'il n'arrivait pas à bouger les jambes. Et la deuxième, qu'il avait une espèce de poids sur celles-ci.

Finalement, les neurones du shinigami se connectèrent brusquement quand il vit Rukia sur son lit.

Attends un peu, là...

_Rukia?_

Après s'être consciencieusement frotté les yeux, le pauvre petit Ichigo dut bien admettre que, oui, il y avait bien Rukia sur son lit, et pour être plus exact, _sur ses jambes_, et qu'elle était bien le poids qui l'empêchait de bouger. Elle était habillé de ses habits de tous les jours, tout comme lui d'ailleurs.

Et puis, maintenant qu'il y pensait, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait à être _sur_ son lit?

Parce que bon, les gens normaux, d'habitude, ils dormaient _dans_ leur lit, entre le matelas et une couverture.

Mais cette préoccupation passa au second plan quand Ichigo regarda le bout de son lit.

Cette fois, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement convulsif de terreur, qui ne manqua pas de réveiller Rukia d'ailleurs.

Rukia, qui mit péniblement le haut de son corps perpendiculaire au sol, et qui regarda Ichigo, le lit d' Ichigo, et puis derrière elle.

_Renji._

Puis elle se retourna vers Ichigo qui se pinçait jusqu'au sang.

- Ichigo?

- Euh... Oui?

- ... T'as intérêt à trouver _très_ rapidement une _très _bonne raison.

- Je fais que ça alors ferme-la un peu.

- ...

- ...

- ... Non, parce que tu sais, si tu te dépêches pas, je vais... s'interrompit Rukia, en regardant fixement le grand espace habituellement vide de la chambre.

Ichigo suivit son regard et...

- Oh, putain...

En effet, il allait falloir qu'il trouve une putain de bonne raison pour expliquer le fait qu'un nombre relativement important de shinigamis faisaient dans sa chambre, tous en train de dormir.

xOxOxOxOx

Bon, il avait fini par retrouver la raison de leur présence ici. Ou moins, le début.

C'était une sombre histoire de père et de sœurs qui partaient en week-end, d'examens à réviser, de Rukia trop bavarde, et de gens qui s'invitent.

Et puis Matsumoto avait cru qu'avec de l'alcool, la fête serait plus drôle, et elle en avait apporté. En grandes quantités, s'il se souvenait bien.

Et puis, même s'il n'était pas majeur, il avait un peu bu. Oui, un peu.

En tout cas, par rapport à Matsumoto, ou à Ikkaku, il avait été un modèle de sobriété.

Et puis, bon, ils étaient tous vachement plus vieux que lui et y avaient tous eu droit, alors bon...

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maint... commença le modèle de sobriété.

Ding-dong.

Soupir.

- Bon, j'vais voir qui c'est...

- Mhh...

Ichigo évita Yumichika qui s'était fermement attaché à la jambe d' Ikkaku, Hitsugaya (sa vice-capitaine l'avait entraîné bien sûr) manqua de trébucher sur Hisagi et Kira (lui, il avait failli finir à poil tellement il était bourré) et bondit au-dessus de Yoruichi et d' Urahara (-Comment? Une fête? Attendez, Kurosaki-san, j'appelle quelqu'un et je vous rejoins!).

Encore heureux que les deux gosses bizarres avaient été gardés par la grande folle de Tessai.

DING-DONG!

- Ouais, c'est bon, j'arri...

C'était lui ou bien il finissait plus ses phrases en ce moment?

N'empêche que _là, _il avait une excellente raison.

Et puis, non, il avait peut-être arrêté le grand hachoir qu'avait failli tuer Rukia et vaincu son imbécile de frère, voir Kenpachi à la porte de sa maison, c'était encore trop pour lui.

- Non, je me battrais plus jamais contre toi, jamais, jamais... criait le pauvre petit shinigami face au cauchemar vivant.

- Calme-toi, gamin, dit le monstrueux capitaine de la 11ème division en repoussant négligemment la porte qu'Ichigo tentait de refermer, j'suis v'nus récupérer Yachiru.

- Yachiru? Ah ouais...

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il y avait effectivement la petite qui s'était immiscée dans la fête.

Péniblement, (-Ma têteee...) il remontât les marches et atteignit sa chambre.

Elle était là, dormant et bavant paisiblement sur le crâne d' Ikkaku.

- Qui est-ce? demanda Rukia.

- Un taré avec des clochettes dans ses cheveux.

- Oh, je vois...

Ichigo décolla la petite de son crâne adorée, (- Bahh, ça fait des fils...) et redescendit les marches plus ou moins normalement.

- Tenez, la voilà, maugréa-t-il en rendant à "Ken-chan" son bien.

- Bon, alors sal...

- Attendez, Capitaine!

- Rukia, j'ai mal à la t... commença pour la énième fois le laissé-pour-compte sans pouvoir finir.

- Tenez Capitaine, le vice-capitaine Kusajishi a fait ça pour vous.

Rukia tendit un dessin au capitaine. Un dessin qui représentait... hum, c'était difficile à dire, mais il y avait des personnages, l'un bariolé de rose, l'autre de rouge, et plein de formes bizarroïdes avec des gros ronds un peu partout. Et aussi la mention "Bone fayt Ken-chan! Yachiru"

- Ah, c'est normal! C'est la fête des pères aujourd'hui!

- ... Et alors?

- Bah, vous êtes pas son père?

- ... Nan.

- Bah alors pourquoi elle est toujours fourrée avec vous?

L'absence de réponse fit chuter la température de quelques degrés, mais Rukia, à la grande surprise d'Ichigo, vint à son secours.

- Elle a dit "Comme c'est la fête des pères demain et que j'ai pas de papa, ce sera la fête à Ken-chan, d'abord".

- ...

- ... Ouais, bah, bon retour et bonne fête, hein? ajouta ironiquement Ichigo.

Rukia ferma la porte et dans la demi-seconde qui suivit, on entendit un "Bong" suivi de plusieurs insultes dans les deux camps. Et si Kenpachi avait écouté, il aurait sûrement entendu la suite de la conversation:

- Bon, on les réveille?

- Et comment on fait?

- ... Le seau d'eau?

- T'en as deux?

- Ouais.

- Alors c'est parti.

Mais il était plutôt occupé à regarder le dessin, qu'il n'avait en fait pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'on lui avait donné. Sûrement que s'il avait été une de ces femmelettes, il aurait été émue jusqu'aux larmes, mais fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin.

Bon, il avait dit à Yachiru qu'elle irait qu'une fois, mais il allait sérieusement remettre en question ce choix.

Et, juste avant de partir, il entendit plusieurs cris, et les reiatsu de capitaines, vice-capitaine et divers officiers augmenter furieusement.

Si c'était aussi drôle à chaque fois, il faudrait aussi qu'il pense à s'inviter lui aussi.


End file.
